Let's Play A Game
by KatelyndD
Summary: Seto is working, but Mokuba wants to play a game. WARNINGS: Lemon, incest, yaoi, AU, a bit OOC, bad langage, shota.


**WARNINGS: Lemons, incest, yaoi, crack(?), AU, a bit OOC, a teeny tiny bit of language, shota. Yeah. Rated M for a reason, don't read if you don't like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (unfortunately, otherwise it would just be a big yummy yaoi-fest!)**

**Let's Play a Game**

"Seto?" Mokuba stuck his head around the door-frame of the eldest Kaiba's office.

"What?" Seto exclaimed, spinning around in his chair. "Can't you see I'm busy?" He softened his posture when he saw Mokuba, running his hand through his hair. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Nii-sama, I want to play a game." The raven haired teen replied. Seto sighed.

"Mokuba, I'm busy. I have a very important report that I need to finish by tomorrow." He turned back to his computer.

"You're always working. You never have time for me anymore!" Mokuba exclaimed, scowling. "Please!"

Seto spun around again, frowning at the teen. "I told you, I'm busy. This report isn't going to write itself. I really don't have time for games right now."

"But nii-sama, please! You work too much. You need to relax. Just one game, I swear!" The teen gazed hopefully at Seto.

The elder Kaiba sighed. He knew that Mokuba would just keep irritating him until he agreed to play a stupid game.

"Fine, Mokuba. Go choose a game and i'll meet you in the lounge soon. I have to save my work."

"Success!" Mokuba punched his fist in the air and ran out of the office.

Seto carefully saved what little work he had done on his report, shut down the computer and walked out to the lounge.

What greeted him there was not Mokuba with a game, but Mokuba in his swimming trunks holding a towel. Seto shook his head in exasperation.

"No, Mokuba. I said a game. Swimming is NOT a game."

His younger brother looked at him pleadingly. "But Seto! You never spend time with me anymore. I just want to spend some time with you..."

Seto felt a twinge of guilt at these words. Combined with the kicked puppy look Mobuka was giving him, it seemed wrong not to spend some time with his little brother. After all, he thought to himself, my work will still be there when I get back.

"Okay, Mokuba. We'll go swimming. I'll see you at the pool soon."

Mokuba grinned. "Thanks, nii-sama!"

Seto Kaiba went to his room, pulling out his swim trunks from the back of his wardrobe. His looked at them disdainfully before carefully pulling off his clothes and putting them on. He grabbed a towel from a hidden cupboard in the hallway, and went down to join Mokuba.

The teen was already splashing around in the water and he grinned as Seto entered the huge room. "Hurry up, nii-sama! Jump in!"

Seeing his little brother splashing around in the pool with no worries made Seto think. He had been like that once. He remembered having fun, laughing, and just enjoying life. That had been a long time ago.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba yelled. "Come on!"

Seto suddenly decided that he was going to enjoy this and dropped his towel, running towards the pool. He cannonballed into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

Mokuba shook his head like a dog, laughing. "Seto!" He swam over to his big brother, throwing his arms around his neck.

Seto felt his brothers body press against his and felt a sudden tug in the pit of his stomach. He wrapped his arms around his brothers waist, pulling him closer. "Mokuba..."

He felt the teens lips on his neck, working softly against his skin. The younger boy licked along Setos neck, occasionally grazing the skin with his teeth. Mokuba curved his body around his brothers, sucking on the flesh just below his jawline.

"Ahh..." Seto sighed, wincing as Mokuba bit him. Blood flowed from the wound, dripping into the bright blue pool water. Mokuba sucked on the wound until it stopped bleeding, pulling his head back.

The elder Kaiba kissed Mokuba, tasting his own blood on the teens lips. Seto licked along the seam of his mouth and his brother moaned, granting him entrance. Seto explored every inch of the boys hot mouth with his tongue, gently withdrawing and biting Mokubas lip.

Seto lifted his brother out of the water and onto the side of the pool, climbing up after him. He licked down his chest, taking one of Mokubas nipples in his mouth and sucking lightly. He felt the nub stiffen and moved on to the other one, teasing it with his fingers.

Mokuba sighed, closing his eyes. "Seto..."

Seto kissed down his stomach and rested his mouth just above the hem of Mokubas swim trunks. He idly traced patterns with his tongue, looking up at the younger boy. Seto rested his hand on the bulge in Mokubas pants, lightly stroking it through the fabric. Mokuba groaned softly.

Sensing his desire, Seto yanked down Mokubas pants in one quick movement. His erection freed, Mokuba mewled softly. The sight of his brother lying there like that was almost too much for Seto to bear.

The elder Kaiba slowly licked Mokubas whole length, feeling him shiver in anticipation. He took the head of Mokubas cock in his mouth and played it with his tongue, teasing his brother. Mokuba moaned, twisting his hands in Setos hair.

Seto hummed gently, watching Mokuba. Mokuba had closed his eyes, the gentle vibrations in his most sensitive area almost too much. Gripping Mokubas hips, Seto took his whole cock in his mouth. Mokuba moaned loudly, trying to buck his hips but being stopped by Setos hands. He sucked hard, filling Mokuba with a deep pleasure and an even deeper need to come.

Suddenly Seto removed his mouth. Mokuba opened his eyes and glared.

"Seto!"

Seto grinned evilly. "Yes, Mokuba? What do you want?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Fuck me."

"Now Mokuba, where are your manners?" Seto asked.

Sighing, Mokuba muttered: "PLEASE fuck me."

Seto laughed. "Good boy, Mokie." Turning him over, he held his fingers up to Mokubas mouth. Mokuba sucked on them, lathering them with saliva. Seto pulled them out and positioned himself at Mokubas entrance.

"This might hurt, Mokie. Just relax and you'll be fine." He slowly pushed one finger in, trying to be as gentle as possible. Mokuba squirmed a bit, but didn't say anything. When Mokuba had adjusted, Seto added another finger and scissored them. Mokuba hissed softly, but still didn't say anything. Seto added a third finger, stretching Mokuba and trying not to hurt him. When Seto was sure that Mokuba was prepared, he pulled his fingers out.

Slowly he entered his brother, thrusting gently a few times before getting into a steady rhythm. Mokuba squirmed again and Seto adjusted his angle, trying to find his brothers prostate. He knew he had found it when Mokuba suddenly yelled out.

"There, Seto! Right there!" Seto sped up slightly, making Mokuba moan every time he hit his sweet spot. He grabbed his brothers neglected erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"S-Seto..." Mokuba moaned. "I c-can't hold out m-much longer!"

Seto sped up his thrusts, feeling the pressure building almost unbearably in his stomach. He moaned, coming hard just a second before his brother who thrust into his hand, screaming his name. He slowly withdrew, panting hard. Pulling Mokuba close, he kissed him on the neck and lay down, feeling his eyes drift closed.

The last thing he heard was Mokuba murmuring: "We should do this more often..."

Seto Kaiba woke up slumped over his keyboard, his half finished report still on the computer screen. He rubbed his eyes.

"What the..." He murmured to himself. "It was a dream? It seemed so real..."

He looked down at his crotch, where the bulge of his erection was very visible.

Mokuba suddenly poked his head around the door-frame.

"Nii-sama? Do you want to play a game?"

**Reviews appreciated :3**


End file.
